Taming Natsu Dragneel
by inZane23
Summary: It's not that he can't be tamed, it's that... he just doesn't want to be tamed for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** It's not that he can't be tamed, it's that... he just doesn't want to be tamed for some reasons._

* * *

 **Taming Natsu Dragneel**

 ** _Burned_**

He pushed her against the wall, his hand holding both of her hands. A grin was plastered on his face and a light dust of pink on her cheeks, no one knows if that was the influence of the alcohol she drank or because she was pushed on the wall by Natsu.

But for most inside the guild, it was a mere... it was just their mere imagination, a dream but for the two mages, it was not, it was reality.

.

.

Anyways... how did Cana Alberona got herself between a wall and Natsu Dragneel?

And... why was her cheeks... pink?

.

.

Drunk.

That's the current situation of every Fairy Tail members except Cana.

Everyone are drunk besides her and she was grinning like a maniac thinking she had already won, but no, she hasn't yet. Natsu Dragneel isn't drunk yet and when Cana realized this, her huge grin disappeared and was replaced by disbelief which the Fire Dragon Slayer laughed on to.

"Hahaha- hiccup- haha!" Natsu laughed. "You will never tame me!" He grinned and hiccupped again.

\- well half sober that is.

"Let's see about that!" Cana challenged, she must've really wanted the prize so she'll have to do her best just so she could get it - including attacking him. She grabbed her cards but before she could attack him, he already pushed her against the wall, catching everyone's attention.

Her brown eyes met his own black ones, it wasn't the playful kind nor the one in battles. It was more of a cocky, arrogant, and at the same time teasing manner.

"Sorry Cana..." Natsu started, holding Cana's hands above her head and he leaned to her side, to whisper, "I don't want to be tamed..." He hiccupped, she could even smell the alcohol on him causing her cheeks to get a bit pinkish - maybe she was turned on by that scent, a scent that was currently coming right out of his mouth. "Nor... be a tamer." He whispered once again and pushed himself away from her and the wall.

Cana looked Natsu in the eyes, her eyes furious at what he did to her. Was it because she got embarrassed? or was it because he left her hanging in some... ways? Then her eyes widened, she realized something. His eyes...

 _Weren't his eyes black?_ She asked herself, confusion mixed in her features. The change of colors intrigued her a bit, as if it was a pit, a pit with no end. She continued to stare in his eyes, lost in curiosity and wonder, _Why does it look like... as if flames were dancing in his eyes?_ She thought, _For a flame that could get things **burned** , why do I feel like I'll receive warmth instead?_ She closed her eyes, maybe she was drunk and she did lost to him, she shook her head. _No._ She told herself and opened her eyes again, staring into his eyes, she squinted her eyes and found-

"Is- hiccup- something on my face?" Natsu asked, raising his hand and was ready to wipe it off if there is something on his face.

"Nothing. It was nothing, Natsu." Cana said, which is true, there was nothing on his face and what she saw in his eyes earlier was long gone. Natsu decided to look at her in the eyes, trying to decipher the look she was giving him earlier.

 _Maybe it's because of what I did to her earlier._ He thought. "O- hiccup- k." He said as he shook his head. "-hiccup- Damn it." He growled, now pounding his chest a bit.

Cana looked at Natsu with calculating eyes, whatever she saw in his eyes, she wanted to see it again.

Mira on the other hand saw the whole scene, sure she was kind of tipsy but the memory of Natsu pushing Cana on the wall will forever be ** _burned_** in her mind, by burned, it would stay there. The look in her eyes was of determination, it was either... to get Natsu and Cana together or her to interfere between the slightly growing tension - sexual tension between the two.

Her kind smile was replaced with her devilish one's that resembles in her younger years, it was a challenge she wanted to try, a challenge she wanted to play, a challenge... she wanted to-

Maybe she wanted to tame the childish pink haired dragon slayer not like how the red haired clanking tramp- Erza tamed and controlled Natsu, but in her own little devious way.

"Oi, Mira! could ya get me some wa- hiccup- ter?!" Natsu shouted.

Her devilish smile soon disappeared and was replaced with her usual kind one. "Sure." She said as she left the counter.

"Tha- hiccup- anks!" Natsu shouted.

Behind everything that happened, a man in his dark corner with his metallic drink had a smirk on his face, "Gihee." Gajeel has one thing in mind, he has to get a lot of jobs to not witness the upcoming wa- dramas. He lift his mug up and drank it all in one swift motion. He stood up from his place and went to the request board, he took random jobs as Panther Lily looked at him with a calculating look. "Come on." He said as he walked straight to the guild doors, it doesn't matter if they have to travel at night because behind that they knew they could protect themselves pretty well - but for Gajeel he has another reason, he took a glance to the blue haired bookworm who was laughing beside Lucy.

"Tch." He returned his look on the doors and pushed it open, a smirk crept on his lips.

 ** _I wonder how are they going to tame... a dragon slayer- knowing that... whoever plays with fire could get themselves burned... or was it burnt? Ahh! Whatever._**

* * *

 _Zane: Just please don't forget to review. (Note: A review could make an author's day. :D)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SUMMARY:** It's not that he can't be tamed, it's that... he just doesn't want to be tamed for some reasons._

* * *

 _Reply to reviews and also... a little information about the story. I'm going to pm some of you, well most of you who has accounts. :) Thanks for the review, favs, and follows. Hope I won't fail you and I hope you guys would still review the story, I would like to improve ya know._

 ** _Is this gonna be a harem?_**

 _Sorry harem fans, it's not. I'm not sure if I could make one **yet** , this is more of... a beneficial kind. It might end that way... but I'm not sure._

 ** _Will it be others too?_**

 _Pretty much, yes. Not just Cana and Mira, there are others too, outside the guild._

* * *

 **Taming Natsu Dragneel**

 ** _Damn_**

 **LOCATION: Council**

"Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Such a pain..."

"Well... the guild wouldn't be such a pain if Natsu Dragneel wasn't there."

"We have to tame that insolent brat."

" **Damn** Natsu Dragneel..."

.

.

 **LOCATION: Fairy Tail**

"We're ba- sneeze- **damn** it, way to go ruining my awesome entrance." Natsu growled to himself.

"Aye." Happy said as he nodded in agreement on Natsu's statement, he looked around looking for the white-furred cat named Carla besides Wendy.

"Maybe because you stank, Flame brain." Gray said.

"I stank? Maybe because you can't stop thinking about earlier... I kicked a lot of our enemies asses." Natsu said, pointing his thumb to himself.

"You did kicked them, including half the town!" Gray shouted.

"You're not even denying it!" Natsu shouted with a huge grin plastered on his face. All he heard from Gray's mouth is, "You are stronger than I am."

"Ahh... not again." Lucy mumbled as her palm slide across her face.

"Natsu, Gray." Erza started, giving a glare at the two.

"Yes ma'am?" The two asked, saluting Erza as she walked in.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked.

"We're just... haha... having a friendly debate on... who took out most of our enemies." Natsu reasoned out, sweating bullets and surprisingly Gray nodded, trying to make Erza believe Natsu's little lie.

Erza shrugged it off with a sigh, she knew the two were lying but she can't help but feel tired, tired at their job and especially at the two. She covered the act with a nod and left the two alone, getting confused looks from her teammates, for them it was pretty unusual. "Mira, strawberry cake please." She said, as she took a sit 4 barstools far from Cana.

Cana was currently sitting on top of the bar table, legs crossed and on top of her lap was the barrel of beer. Erza took a glance at her and returned her attention on Mira.

"Coming right up." Mira said with a cheery smile, putting the mug she was wiping and rug down on a tray, "And oh, welcome back guys." She said, before leaving the bar to get to the kitchen. Soon Natsu followed, sitting between Cana and Erza, leaving 1 barstool apart from the two of them, respecting their spaces. "Mira, the usual please!" He shouted, and he knew she heard her.

Mira didn't heard him alright, she just knew he'll order because he always does it and for her it was no extraordinary thing, it's normality between them, but at least with a job as the guild's barkeeper, she's lucky enough to talk to him even though it's about his adventures or about food.

Natsu didn't heard any replies but he smiled instead, smelling his usual order being cooked.

Meanwhile Gray and Lucy left the guild's door and went to their usual table, which is 3 tables far from the 3. Lucy sat down, looking around, probably she's thinking on writing another story, Gray on the other hand sat down in front of her, and Lucy got a chill by his simple move. That chill she got came from a certain water mage with blue hair, hiding behind a nearby pillar, and currently mumbling to herself, "Love rival.".

Levy who had a book in her hand came to their table, taking a seat beside Lucy, it was a nice save, at least Lucy will forget about the chill she received from a certain mage's glare, and the two girls began their usual chat, lucky for Gray it was about book, not boys.

Soon, Mira walked out of the kitchen's door, holding Erza and Natsu's order, "Here you go." She said with a smile, putting their orders in front of them.

"Well... table manners be damned when the 3 eat together." Someone said a table far from the 3, watching Cana chug her barrel of beer, Erza eating her strawberry cake rather angrily and delicately at the same time, with Natsu who was currently together with that two eating his flaming chicken loudly and messily.

"Ahh that hits the spot, thanks Mira!" Natsu shouted with a smile of his own. " **Damn** right, but instead on gaping at us you could've ate with us... err... err... huh?" He then squinted his eyes in confusion, he tried to recognize the voice but realized he never have heard his voice before. He got off of his barstool and walked in front of the man. "Who are you?" Natsu asked.

Unknown to the two, Cana, Mira, and Erza listened to their conversation, but the 3 still kept their act as if they were in their own worlds, such as Cana emptying her barrel of beer, Mira wiping a wet mug, and Erza who is still acting as if her pink-colored cake is the only thing in the world that wouldn't betray her not like some certain blue-haired guy with a tattoo on his face.

"Oh, Hello there, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Dean Claws." The man around his twenties said as he slowly stood up from his chair, his hand was waiting to be shook by Natsu. Dean's hair was in a messy grey kind, his eyes looked like as if it was pitch black but not, he was also currently wearing an exactly fitted black tank top, with his greenish cargo pants being held up by his black belt, and black combat boots to pair on what he wears. Both his arms had metal arm guards. Natsu looked at his hand and then both eyes meet each others, probably sizing each other up.

The two stared each other in the eyes, Dean still waiting for his hand to be shook also sweating a bit under the Dragon Slayer's stare, for Dean, he felt as if a wild dragon was staring through his soul, checking if he had any bad ideas or plans for the guild but for Natsu, "Hey, let's spar sometimes." He started, to make the mood lighter between them.

"Ugh... Male dominance." Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy looked at her friend, bewildered at her words but she ends up agreeing as well.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said his name, now with a smile as he shook Finn's hand. "Ahh, Hey Natsu? who's that lovely lady?" He asked, taking a glance at the blonde hair beauty besides Gray, apparently he heard Lucy's voice and it soothed him. This got Natsu's attention, because Finn heard them and they were 2 tables away, which is pretty unusual and surprising.

"Her name's Lucy, beside her is Levy, and the guy with black hair is Ic-" He stopped when he felt Erza's glare, piercing through his back. "Is Gray." He finished.

"Lucy, that's a lovely name." Dean said, looking at the girl with a slight spark in his eyes. Natsu cocked an eyebrow on the man, his eyes calculating his moves and maybe motives, it's not that he doesn't trust the new guy, it's because the new guy acts like his old pal, Loke.

Somehow in some ways, a certain brown haired girl and white haired girl mistook the look he was giving him, for them, it was jealousy, jealousy that they thought coming from him, the two didn't even notice that they were the ones who are jealous. Erza who stopped staring at her cake and took the time to take a glance at the 2, a smile crept on her lips, before the two could even make a move, they have to go through her first.

Unknown to the two, the whole guild was listening to their conversation besides Lucy and Levy who were currently busy talking about some book.

"I heard... the two of you are close." Dean said, glancing at Natsu.

"Yup, pretty close." Natsu said, Dean gave him an apologetic look. Some people in the guild though he was in a secret relationship with his best friend and some just thought he's such a lucky bastard. "She's my best friend you know, my partner other than Happy, and also a teammate." He continued, some girls who heard it released a sigh of relief, happy that he's still available.

Dean gave Natsu a smile, a smile that means, "Please help me on courting her, because you know her and stuff.". As a guy, a smile is enough, no need to say it face to face, it's already understandable, and Natsu returned it with a smile of his own, a smile that means, "Maybe, but before you get to her, you have to fight me first."

Dean nodded, happily.

 _ **Never knew I'll find her so damn fast.**_

* * *

 _Zane: Don't forget to review. :D (Note: A review could make an author's day.)_


End file.
